SWEET KISS
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: drarry couple/boyslove/Draco... seorag aktor terkenal, di ketahuio menghilang dari lokasi syuting. Harry, pemuda yang katanya biasa, namun merupakan idol di sekolahnya, menyelamatkan Draco. harry jatuh cinta pada Draco namun sebenarnya bagaimana dengan perasaan Draco pada Harry? bad in summary,enjoy DLDR


Harry Potter, seorang pemuda biasa yang merupakan siswa Gryffindor School. Pemuda mungil dengan wajah menggemaskan, rambut hitam berantakan, kulit putih dan mata emerald yang di tutupi kacamata bundar. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman manis dan tanpa di sadarinya, memiliki banyak fans di luar sana.

Draco Malfoy, seorang actor yang sangat terkenal. Pemuda aristocrat yang mempunyai tatapan tajam melalui iris kelabunya. Kulit pucat layaknya pangeran vampire, dengan postur tubuh jangkung. Rambut pirang platinanya pendek dan memberikan kesan maskulin.

 **^SWEET KISS^**

 **~A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION~**

 ****DRARRY COUPLE****

 **BOYSLOVE, HOMOPHOBIC GET AWAY**

 **DLDR ENJOY!**

"apa? Tukeran giliran piket?" Tanya pemuda imut itu dengan raut bingung.

"iya Harry. Lagipula, ini hanya setahun sekali kok. Please…"

"tapi Ron, Mione…"

"Harry please… kau tak kasihan pada kami?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut coklat itu, membuat wajahnya terlihat imut.

"kalian yang tak kasihan padaku" gerutu Harry kalah. "baiklah baiklah. Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan itu Ron!" ucapnya sembari membereskan buku – bukunya yang berserakan.

"yeay! Thank you mate" seru Ron senang. Dia langsung menyeret kekasihnya itu pergi. Menuai gelengan dan decakan sebal dari cherry lips Harry.

"baiklah. Karena sekarang giliranku… aku harus segera ke perpustakaan" gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri dan menuju perpustakaan.

"baiklah, kalian sudah tau tugas kalian. Sekarang pergi dengan orang yang paling dekat dengan kalian dan susun buku menurut abjadnya. Mengerti?"

"yes ma'am" seru 10 orang itu serentak. Minerva McGonagal tersenyum tipis lalu membiarkan para murid yang piket itu untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing – masing.

Harry berjalan menuju pojok kanan perpustakaan di iringi seorang pemuda tampan di belakangnya. "hey!" sapa pemuda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan itu ceria. Harry mengangguk singkat lalu memulai tugasnya.

"eung~ Diggory, maaf. Bisa ambilkan buku itu?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah bersemu pada pemuda jangkung itu.

Cedric Diggoy, pemuda tampan jenius dengan segudang bakat itu menoleh pada Harry. Dia tersenyum dan menjangkau buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi itu. "masih sama ya?" ucapnya dengan senyuman simpul.

"eung?" Harry berkedip bingung. Tangannya terjulur menunggu buku itu di tangannya.

"kau menengadahkan tangannmu. Sama saat waktu itu, waktu kita orientasi dank au memintaku untuk mengambilkan ember. Kau juga seperti ini. Saat itulah aku menyukaimu" jelas Cedric sembari memberikan buku yang di butuhkan Harry.

Harry berkedip polos, "maksudmu?"

"aku… ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Would ya?" Tanya Cedric dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

"uh…" Harry menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya dia ditembak. Apalagi oleh seorang laki – laki. "sorry Diggory aku-"

"Cedric. Just call me Cedric, Harry"

"uh, yeah Cedric. Sorry, I can't." ucap Harry dengan wajah menyesal.

"aku tau kita belum terlalu mengenal. Karean itu aku akan membuatmu neyukaiku dalam waktu 1 minggu ini Harry. Aku bersumpah"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"hiieee?" teriakan keras itu terdengar di salah satu pojok kantin. Ron dan Hermione menatap tak percaya pada Harry yang memakan cakenya dengan tak berminat.

"Diggory menembakmu?' ulang Ron dengan wajah bodoh.

"hm"

"lalu kau terima?"

Harry menggeleng lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah. "aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan" ucapnya sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"hei kurasa lebih baik kau menerimanya 'Rry" ucap Hermione pelan.

"aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya, 'Mione. Apalagi… mana mungkin cowok idola seperti itu seorang gay? Karena aku pula" sahut Harry lelah.

"tapi kurasa dia serius Harry"

"apa maksudmu Ron?"

"Diggory tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun. Meskipun dia ramah pada semua orang, tak pernah sekalipun dia melirik pada orang itu. Ini pertama kalinya, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang Harry. Dan kau beruntung karean itu" jelas Ron beijak.

"entahlah" balas Harry malas. Ron dan Hermione saling pandang dan menggeleng pasrah. Mereka membiarkan Harry bermenung ria sebelum akhirnya menyeret Harry karena bel masuk berbunyi.

"hei Harrry" sapa Cedric dengan senyuman manisnya saat bersitatap dengan Harry.

"hai" balas Harry pelan.

"mau pulang?"

"uhum"

"mau ku antar?"

"ah ti… tidak usah Cedric. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu" tolak Harry tergagap.

Cedric terkekeh pelan, "tak merepotkan kok. Lagipula, aku ingin tau di mana rumah calon kekasihku ini" ucap Cedric menggoda.

"eung~ baiklah" Harry mengangguk pasrah. Dan menaiki motor Cedric. Mereka melaju menuju apartemen kecil milik Harry.

"um~ mau singgah dulu?" tawar Harry malu.

Lagi – lagi Cedric terkekeh, dia mengacak – acak rambut Harry, "masuklah, aku tak mau kau masuk angin. Dan mengenai tawaranmu… mungkin bisa lain kali. Aku tak yakin bisa menahan birahiku jika dekat – dekat dengan mu nanti" ucapnya dan menstarter motornya untuk pulang.

Harry mempoutkan bibirnya bingung, "dasar aneh" gumamnya lalu memasuki apartemennya. Tapi terhenti saat mendengar suara benturan. Harry tersentak dan berbalik. Membulatkan matanya saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina terduduk di gerbang.

Harry segera berlari dan memapah pemuda itu menuju kamarnya. Dengan telaten, dia membersihkan luka yang ada di wajah pemuda tampan yang entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya itu. Dengan sabar pula, Harry menungguinya.

Sambil tak melepaskan tatapan dari pemuda aristocrat itu, Harry menghidupkan televisinya. Dan kebetulan terpampang siaran berita mengenai menghilangnya artis terkenal.

" _sampai saat ini belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai sosok actor berbakat ini. Pihak manajemen juga belum bisa memberikan konfirmasi atas menghilangnya Draco Lucius Malfoy di area syuting tadi siang. Luna Lovegood dan crew menyairkan dari Slytherin Entertainment"_ suara lembut sang pembawa berita membuat Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

Harry menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tersentak kaget. Dia menatap sosok pemuda yang terlelap di ranjangnya itu lalu menatap sosok poster di televisi. Berulang kali berkedip, meyakinkan penglihatannya.

"aaah! Ternyata memang Malfoy!" seru Harry pelan. Sulit di percaya dia bisa mengontrol suaranya agar tak membangunkan sosok yang tengah terluka itu. "hmm… jadi, Malfoy menghilang dari area syuting. Dan muncul di gerbang apartementku dengan wajah babak belur dan penuh luka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang menyerangnya?" gumam Harry pada diri sendiri.

"nggh" erangan pelan itu berhasil meyadarkan Harry. Dia tersentak dan menatap pada sosok pemuda yang di tolongnya. Kelopak mata itu berkedip pelan dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris kelabu. Mata Harry memandangnya tanpa kedip.

"where it is?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Gulp. Harry meneguk salivanya berat, 'mampus' batinnya. "er… kau ada di apartemenku…Malfoy" jawab Harry ragu.

"huh? Who are you?" Tanya Draco sembari menatap Harry tajam, "and how can I…"

"I dunno. Aku menemukanmu di depan gerbang. Kau pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan wajah babak belur. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ku mintaitolong dan aku membawamu ke kamarku. Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

"ung… I'm thirsty" ucapnya tak nyambung.

Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Draco. Dengan rakus, Draco meneguk habis air itu. "… waw" komentar Harry singkat dan menerima kembali gelas itu dari tangan Draco.

"ada orang menyerangku. Mereka… suruhan lawanku dalam casting film terbaruku. So… here I am" terangnya singkat.

Harry melongo, "kau juga aneh" gumamnya lalu bangkit dan menaruh gelas itu di counter dapur.

"hei, siapa namamu?"

"Potter, Harry Potter" jawab Harry sembari menghidangkan semangkuk bubur untuk pasien dadakannya.

"um… thanks Potter"

"no probs" Harry membuat gesture mengusir nyamuk dengan menyodorkan bubur panas itu pada Draco. Dan mendapat tatapan sangsi dari sang mega bintang. "tenang saja, ini tak beracun" ucap Harry menyadari keraguan Draco.

"bukan itu… apakah aku bisa memakannya? I mean, I have an…"

"I know. Calm down, I won't kill ya" potong Harry sedikit kesal.

Draco angkat bahu dan menerima bubur yang di sodorkan. Masih ragu – ragu, Draco menyuap sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Menutup matanya dan mengunyah bubur itu.

"wow, it's delicious" seru Draco dengan wajah riang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

Harry menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "err… aku tak tau kau bisa berekspresi itu" ungkapnya jujur.

Wajah Draco kembali datar, "aku ini manusia scarhead"

"hei! Dasar Ferret! Harusnya kau berterimakasih, bukannya malah mengejekku" umpat Harry dengan wajah menekuk sempurna.

Draco mendengus, lalu menghabiskan buburnya. Harry menghela nafas, lalu memilih menonton televisinya. Melewatkan ekspresi geli di wajah Draco.

"kau bisa kembali tidur kalau kau lelah. Besok kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu sendiri jika sudah lebih baik" ujar Harry sedikit cuek.

"aku menginap. Untuk hari ini dan seminggu ke depannya"

"hei! Kau pikir apartementku ini tempat penginapan huh? Tidak bisa. Besok kau harus segera angkat kaki dari apartemenku" tolak Harry kesal.

"aku tak peduli" balas Draco cuek lalu menyelimutkan selimutnya menutupi seluruh badan. Harry berdecak sebal, "dasar menyebalkan. Kau benar – benar artis yang sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Harry sambil menggertak Draco dengan kepalan tinjunya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry meninggalkan apartemennya dengan wajah di tekuk. Percaya tak percaya, dia baru saja selesai perang ketiga dengan sosok yang di puja – puja semua orang. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia mengumpat dan menggerutu yang pastinya di tujukan untuk pemilik nama Draconis Lucius Malfoy itu.

"hei Mate. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ron heran mendapati wajah mendung Harry.

"hei Mate. Aku hanya sedang kesal menghadapi ferret"

"huh? Kau punya musang? Wah, boleh aku melihatnya?"

"kau selalu melihatnya saat menonton televisi Ron" balas Harry malas.

"huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"seorang ferret sialan berhasil mengobrak – abrik kehidupanku. Aku bersumpah tak akan menjadi fansnya lagi" gerutu Harry sambil membuka lokernya.

Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatl, ini perasaanya saja, atau Harry memang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya? "er… mate, aku benar – benar tak mengerti denganmu sekarang" ucap Ron ragu – ragu.

Harry menghela nafas, dia meletakkan bukunya di meja dan menatap Ron. "apa kau percaya kalau aku katakan bahwa di apartemenku, the bloody hell ferret itu tengah terlelap?"

"err… siapa 'the bloody hell ferret' itu?"

"Draconis Malfoy"

"what?"

Harry kembali menarik nafas, lalu menatap Ron, "jadi kemaren saat Cedric mengantarku …"

"Cedric mengantarmu? Ke apartmentmu?" potong Ron dengan wajah antusias

"yah" sahut Harry malas.

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya semangat.

"tak terjadi apapun dengan kami. Oke, biarkan aku menyambung ceritaku"

"baiklah…"

"jadi, setelah Cedric menolak ajakanku untuk masuk …"

"kau mengajaknya masuk dan dia menolaknya?" teriak Ron histeris.

"Ron, please…" ucap Harry dengan deathglarenya.

"err… sorry…"

"jadi aku menemukan ferret itu di depan gerbang. Dia bilang dia dianiaya oleh anak buah rivalnya dalam casting. Dan sekarang dia menyabotase apartementku untuk seminggu ke depan" jelas Harry lelah.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"aku ingin menendangnya dari apartementku, tapi mengingat aku selalu tak punya kuasa untuk melakukannya… aku menyerah. Aku membiarkannya. Terserah. Aku lelah" racau Harry tak jelas.

Ron menggaruk pelipisnya bingung, "aku tak mengerti sama sekali" gumam Ron pelan, tapi dia duduk di samping Harry. Mengikuti pelajaran dari Mr. Binss dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"aku pulang" seru Harry di depan apartemennya. Cedric tak bisa mengantarnya hari ini, karena pemuda itu sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"selamat datang" balas satu suara dari arah dapur.

Harry mengernyit, mencium bau gosong dari dapurnya. "FERRET APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPURKU?" jerit Harry kaget.

"um… aku lapar tapi tak ada apapun yang bisa di makan, jadi…"

"you idiot!" umpat Harry lalu mendorong Draco menjauh dari dapurnya. "tunggu 5 menit di ruang tamu" ucap Harry ketus.

Draco menurut, sambil mengibaskan debu dari baju yang dipakainya. Harry menghela nafas. Dengan cepat, memanaskan sisa sarapan tadi pagi, menuangkannya ke dalam piring. Membersihkan dapur dan memberikan makanan itu pada Draco.

"aku tak tau apa saja yang kau lakukan. Bahkan memanaskan makanan saja kau tak bisa" gerutu Harry.

"aku membayar pembantu, buat apa aku repot?" sahut Draco cuek. Dengan lahap memakan masakan nikmat Harry.

"yeah, teruslah begitu. Maka kau takkan mendapatkan apapun" gumam Harry dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santainya.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel membuat Draco tersentak, melihat ke kamar, dan sama sekali tak ada tanda – tanda pergerakan membuatnya bangkit dengan malas – malasan. "ya, sebentar" serunya sedikit kesal saat bel berbunyi kembali berulang – ulang."nyari siapa?" Tanya Draco kesal mendapati Cedric Diggory di depannya.

"er… Harry ada?" Tanya Cedric ragu.

"hei Ferret, ada siapa?"

"siapa namamu?"

"Cedric Diggory" jawab Cedric.

Draco menoleh ke belakang, "ada fansmu sayang" serunya.

Terdengar gerutuan dari belakngnya. Dan Draco membiarkan Harry membuka pintu dengan lebar dan mengernyit. "Ced?"

"er… apa aku mengganggumu Harry?"

Harry memandang bergantian antara Draco dan Cedric. Mereka saling memandang dengan deathglare. "ya. Kau sangat mengganggu, Diggory. Tak ada yang mengundangmu di sini"

"ku pikir aku bicara dengan Harry Potter, Malfoy. Dan itu jelas tak ada urusannya denganmu"

"oh yeah siapa bilang? Ini tentu saja menjadi urusanku. Karena apapun urusan Harry adalah urusanku. Dan kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"oh yeah? Memangnya siapa kau?" Tanya Cedric sinis.

"apa my sweety kitten belum memberi tahumu huh?" Tanya Draco dengan nada menyebalkandan senyuman meremehkan.

"apa?"

Bukan jawaban dari mulut Draco yang di terima Cedric. Melainkan Draco yang mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut yang nampak. "masih membutuhkan jawaban? Dengar, aku tak peduli kau siapa. Tapi kau mengganggu. Mulai sekarang jauhi kekasihku. Atau kau akan menyesal" ancam Draco.

Cedric dengan wajah kecewa dan marah pergi. Meninggalkan Harry yang masih bengong di pintu.

"ferret… apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?"

"huh? Menciummu?" jawab Draco cuek.

"kau! Kau pikir siapa kau hah? Kau pikir apa saja yang telah kau lakukan?" teriak Harry sembari mencoba menganiaya tubuh jangkung Draco. Sekian lama akhirnya dia sadar apa yang telah dilakukan ferret itu padanya. Bloody hell! Ciuman pertamanya!

Draco bergeming, dia menahan tangan Harry dan membenturkannya ke dinding. "kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa Potty?"

"kau! Dasar manusia brengsek tanpa hati! Kau menyebalkan! Kau kurang ajar kaummmphh" mata Harry membola saat Draco menciumnya dengan paksa. Lidahnya berdansa dengan lidah Harry. Harry memberontak, tapi siapa yang tau di balik tubuh kurus itu terdapat tenaga yang sangat luar biasa?

Tes tes

Air mata Harry berjatuhan. Sungguh ini rasanya sakit. Saat orang yang kau cintai, mempermainkanmu seperti ini, rasanya sangat hancur. Ya. Harry James Potter mencintai Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Sejak awal melihat actor berbakat itu, Harry telah jatuh cinta. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata sosok yang dicintainya ini sangat brengsek.

Harry menutup matanya, membiarkan buliran mutiara membasahi pipinya. Sebuah sensasi basah namun hangat membuatnya membuka mata. Draco tengah menjilat air matanya!

"don't cry!" ucap Draco lembut.

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Harry dingin.

" I want you" jawab Draco, masih dengan suara lembutnya.

" berhenti mempermainkanku brengsek! Apa kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya hah? Pergi! Pergi dari hadapanku!"

"aku tak mau"

"please…"isak Harry pelan. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Draco. Wajahnya tertunduk sendu.

"bagaimana mungkin aku kan menjauh dari hadapan orang yang memegang hatiku? Aku hanya akan mati kalau itu terjadi"

Harry terdiam, memproses informasi yang baru masuk ke kepalanya. Apa ferret di hadapannya ini sedang menyatakan cinta? Kalau iya, jujur ini adalah cara terkonyol yang pernah di hadapi Harry.

"berhenti acting kau ferret! Aku muak dengan semua aktingmu!" bentak Harry. Dia takut, takut kalau ia hanya kegeeran dan Malfoy memanfaatkan kemampuan actingnya. Dia takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang kemungkinan besar tak seperti yang di harapkannya.

"aku tidak pernah melakukan acting apapun di hadapanmu Harry. Apa kau ingat, awal pertemuan kita?" ucap Draco sambli menatap Harry. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Harry menangis.

Tentu saja Harry ingat, itu 2 bulan lalu. Saat Harry tak sengaja menabrak Draco di mall. Draco dengan segala penyamarannya , tapi Harry mengenalinya. Saat itu, Harry dengan antusiasnya meminta foto dan tanda tangan actor yang di idolakannya itu.

"ya. Sejak kita di mall itu. Aku sudah merasakannya. Apa yang di sebut orang lain sebagai love at first sigh. Aku merasakannya Harry. Aku mencintaimu. Dan kau akan ku jadikan sebagai milikku" sambung Draco dengan wajah tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"tapi kau seorang actor Draco…" untuk pertama kalinya, Harry memanggil nama kecil pemuda di depannya itu.

"lalu apa peduliku?" balas Draco enteng.

"your image…"

Ucapan Harry terputus saat Draco memotongnya dengan ciuman singkat nan lembut."sebelum ini aku tak pernah acuh dengan berita mereka kan? Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku hanya membutuhkanmu"sambung Draco sembari membelai pipi chubby Harry.

"tapi bagaimana…"

Lagi. Ucapan Harry terpotong lagi saat Draco menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat. Posesif atau apapunlah namanya. Draco tak peduli."ini hidup kita! Jangan biarkan orang lain mendikte apa yang harus kita lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh kita lakukan. Mereka tak punya hak untuk itu"

Sejenak suasana hening, Harry membalas pelukan erat Draco dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di potongan leher Draco. Menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"….'Rry, I love you"

"… same here… Dray"

THE END!

Tau kutipan terakhir Syiie ambil dari siapa? Kalau kalian pecinta drarry sejati pasti tau dong….

Nah, bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Cliffhanger? Ato jelek? Ngga jelas? Banyak typo(s)? ENJOY IT?

Sign,

SFN 'Shiora'


End file.
